


i only hope to be the solid ground beneath your feet.

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i wrote this instead of going to bed and now its 11am and i still havent slept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend





	i only hope to be the solid ground beneath your feet.

he builds himself a home in your chest,

makes a house of the cavern of your rib cage,

your lungs half-inflated

until they press against his shoulder blades.

 

he lives in your throat,

settled back behind your voice box.

his presence presses on your windpipe,

cuts off your air from the inside.

you choke on his name alone.

 

his smile is raw

and your fingers go numb where they press into his cheek.

he builds a hearth in your chest

and the color returns to his face.

the glaciers in his eyes do not melt,

but he is no longer hypothermic,

and some days the smoke fills your lungs

and you cannot breathe for it,

but still you prefer it to drowning.

 

he lives in the spaces between your bones,

exists in the hollow spots of you,

fills you to bursting.

 

your ribs crack under the force of it

and there is blood in your mouth.

 

you touch his hand in the dark and you ache with it.


End file.
